Color Police!
by PyroPhantom123
Summary: Ive been a criminal for quite some time. Stealing, robbing homes, mostly stealing in general. After a charade of mine the famous Color Police caught me and asked if I wanted to join...Well...Now the adventure of my life's just begun.(Rated M for a reason . 3 .)
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed along the dark alleyway walls, the sounds of splashing from the rain harmonizing with the symphony of my pants and the cop's yell at me. I ran around a few corners, reaching a fence that separated the alley. I climbed it, missing a couple of steps and landing on my feet. The cops chasing me sounded farther away as my ears strained to listen to them, smiling when they decided to drop the pursuit. I leaned against the alleyway wall, panting.

I tried to catch my breath, propping myself up on the wall with my forearm. I chuckled slightly, standing up straight. "Bastards thought they could catch me this time." I laughed, pulling the stolen money from my bag. I set it in my wallet, discarding the plastic bag.

I walked back home, smiling at myself. _"I was a bit sloppy while I was climbing that fence…"_ I thought, pushing my house door open. I closed the door behind me, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer, chugging it down before I strode over to my bed. I fell asleep, the sun setting slowly behind a multicolored blanket drifting over the horizon.

The doorbell rang, waking me up. I groaned, falling out of the bed. The doorbell rang again as I made my way onto my feet, annoying me even more. "Alright alright! I'm coming! Sheesh…" I rubbed the back of my head, fixing my hair as I slugged my way over to the door. I opened the door, glaring at the men who woke me up. "What?" I wiped my eye, the men holding up a picture of my hoodie.

"Have you seen somebody walk around with this?" The American officer asked, moving his dirty blonde hair away from his cerulean eyes that were gazing into my red brown eyes.

"No not at all. Why?" I glared at his cerulean eyes, my straight face not faltering.

"There's been a series of crimes going around and we've been looking for witnesses. The jacket's possessor is the criminal as we have gathered." The British man behind the American said, his emerald eyes not drawing my attention away from his monstrous eyebrows.

_"What the hell?! Are those caterpillars?!" _I mentally screamed, switching my gaze from the eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen that jacket anywhere." I tried to close the door, the American officer's boot blocking the door from the doorway.

"Oh really? Explain what you're wearing then." The said American growled, slamming the door open. I looked down, my black jacket matching that of the picture.

"Fuck!" I bolted to the window, opening it as the cops ran over to me. I kicked the screen down, the American grabbing my arm. I punched him in the face, the American stumbling backwards.

"Holy shit Arthur! Get her!" I heard the American scream as I leapt out the window, the Englishman chasing me.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I grumbled, sprinting down the street as the rain poured. I slid when I rounded the corner, regaining my balance. The English cop behind me slipped, falling down. He got back to the chase, following me down the alleyway I used to escape the police earlier. I started climbing, reaching the top until a black-gloved hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. I landed on my back, the wind knocking out of me. The American caught up, yanking me onto my feet by the hood of my jacket. He pinned me to the wall, cuffing my hands behind my back.

"Arthur go get the car." The British man nodded, running out of the alleyway. "Cmon." The officer holding me grumbled, grabbing hold of my hood again as he led me out of the alley. We neared the car, about a foot from the door I kicked the American's shin in order to make another attempt to flee before Arthur shocked me with a Taser. I fell to my knees, yelling. Arthur shocked my neck again, my body hitting the ground.

"Alfred can I have a little help please?" Arthur walked over to the car, getting into the driver's seat as Alfred picked me up. He set me in the back seat, slamming the back door closed and then sitting in the passenger seat. I stared at the ceiling of the car, trying to stay awake. "You did nicely back there." Arthur mumbled, turning the car. I rammed against the door from the turn, groaning. "Whoops, sorry." Arthur smirked at me, Alfred's chuckling filling the air.

"What else would you expect from the hero?" Alfred leaned back in his seat, glancing at me. "She's still awake Arthur. Should we shock her again for giving me a bloody nose?" I noticed the dry blood, smiling.

"You deserved it you rule humping bastard." I said, getting a glare from Alfred in response. "Both of you do." They both shot me a glare, turning back to the road ahead. We pulled in front of the police building, Alfred dragging me inside with Arthur following us.

"Got any relatives?" He asked, receiving a shake of my head. "Friends?" He glanced at me, getting the same response. He sighed, nudging me into my cell. The door closed, locking.

_"Well fuck…Never thought I'd actually get caught." _ I sighed, leaning back against the wall. I took a bobby pin from my pocket, trying to pick the lock.

"Don't even try." A German accent grumbled from the door, his Taser in his hand. I flared at him, flicking my wrist and sending the pin across the room. He scoffed, walking off.

"Shit." I started toying with the handcuffs, hearing the cell open. I turned around, looking at a French cop in a violet uniform.

"Somebody's bailing you out." The Frenchman grumbled, grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of the cell. The French officer dragged me down the hall, unlocking my handcuffs.

"So who got me out of jail?" I turned to the officer leading me down the hall, not getting a reply.

"Here, Alfred, we'll see you Thursday." I blinked at the American cop who imprisoned me in the first place as I was pushed towards him, walking out with him.

"So you're the one who got me out of jail?" I glanced at Alfred, getting into the passenger seat of his car.

"Yeah since I'm the hero!" He sat in the driver's seat, starting the car. I rolled my eyes, buckling myself in as he started to drive. "Your house got evicted by the way. You haven't paid the bills lately." He turned the corner, going the opposite way of my now old home. "So would you like to stay with me?" He glanced at me, turning back to the road.

"I guess…I have nowhere else to go…" I rubbed my eyes, my headache growing. "But why did you bail me out?" I looked at him, his blue eyes fixed to the road.

I want you to join the Color Police." He said, turning another corner. "I figured you'd be fit for the job since you could outrun Arthur and knock me back with just a punch." He mumbled, turning into a garage.

"And what gave you the idea that I'd agree?" I got out of the car, walking inside as Alfred grabbed a few bags from his trunk. "I'm not saying no but…" I grumbled, going into the living room. He carried two bags into the living room, setting one bag next to the couch I was next to as I sat down.

"I figured you'd say yes." He shrugged, setting a bag on my lap. I looked up at him, raising a brow. "What? You thought you'd fight crime in your jacket? You needed a uniform." I opened the bag, pulling out a feminine uniform. I brought the uniform into the bathroom, pulling off my clothes and replacing them with my work clothes. It was a white collar shirt that was tied just below my chest, a navy blue jacket on top of it. There was a black tie, a navy blue miniskirt with black leggings, and a pair of black and navy blue stilettos. I sighed, brushing my hair down with my fingers. I placed the cute hat on my head, walking out of the bathroom.

"So who chose this?" I looked at Alfred, placing a hand on my hip. He turned to me, almost dropping his McDonald's bag that he pulled out of the fridge.

"F-Francis did. He thought you'd look nice in it." He blushed, setting the bag on his kitchen table. I felt eyes trained on me as I closed the door behind me, the door cutting the gaze off.

I walked out of the bathroom with the folded work clothes in my hand, Alfred tossing out the McDonald bag and handing out a burger to me. I grabbed the burger, sitting down on the back of the couch and eating as Alfred grabbed a blanket from his room. "Where do you wanna sleep?" He looked over at me, folding his blanket up. "My room or the couch?" he set the blanket across the back of the couch next to me, glancing at me as I finished eating.

"Couch!" I got up, Alfred grabbing a pillow from his bed and tossing it over to me. I caught it, unfolding his blanket and setting the pillow on the couch. "Night." Alfred closed the bedroom door behind him, the living room darkening. I waited for a few moments, the light in his room turning off. I curled up beneath the blankets, resting my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a hand shaking my shoulder, a groan of sleepiness overtaking me. "Wake up August!" He dragged me off the couch, waiting for me to get up. After a minute of me not making an effort to get up he walked away. A few moments later a bunch of ice cold water dumped all over me, chilling me to the bone. "Nice to see you're awake. It's four in the morning and we gotta be at work at 6." Alfred smiled as I trudged to the bathroom with the folded uniform in my hands, the door slamming behind me. I took a hot shower, Alfred pounding the door as I rounded to 10 minutes long while showering.

"What?!" I screamed, turning off the shower and drying myself off.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! Raise my water bill?!" He screamed as I got dressed, pounding the door again.

"Maybe." I grabbed my brush, brushing my hair down. I set the brush down, unlocking the door. "There. Are you happy now?" I opened the door, walking past him and into the kitchen as Alfred went inside the bathroom. I made some toast as the water turned on again, finishing the first slice and reaching for the second slice. I started munching on the toast, not bothering to glance at Alfred as he exited the bathroom in his work pants.

"You took all the warm water." He glared at me, putting his shirt on.

"Good." I grabbed a cup of coffee from under the coffeemaker, taking a sip of the warm drink. He started fumbling with his tie, untying it and tying it again. I set my empty cup into the sink, glancing at Alfred. "Jesus do you not know how to tie a tie?" I set the mug down, walking over to him. I untied his tie, fixing the wrinkles out of it. "Alright pay attention." I grumbled, tying his tie slowly. I tightened the tie around his neck, looking up at him.

Our eyes met for a moment before I adjusted my belt, pointing to an empty pistol holder. "Aren't I missing something?" I poked the holder, getting a small chuckle in reply.

"Nope It's your first day and you were caught stealing yesterday remember? Come on lets go." I sighed, following Alfred out to the car. I sat in the passenger seat, Alfred sitting in the driver's seat. He started driving, turning the radio on.

"So what do we do?" I glanced at him, getting a smile back.

"We just go fight crime until our shift's over." He glanced at the radio, listening to a crime on the next street. He smiled, turning down the street the report was about. I sighed, watching as he pulled up to a running man. I got out of the car as Alfred did, jogging after him as he sprinted after the running man. The man threw a nearby brick at Alfred, hitting him in the stomach. Alfred fell on his back in pain, my job shifting into a sprint. I grabbed the brick that hit Alfred, still chasing the man. I chucked the brick, hitting the man in the back. The man toppled over, groaning in pain. I pulled the handcuffs from my belt, chaining his hands behind his back. I kicked the man on the side, dragging him onto his feet.

I led the man to the car, tossing him into the backseat and slamming the door closed, I looked at Alfred, watching as he got up. "I got him already." I growled as I climbed into the passenger seat, Alfred sitting next to me. He started the car again, going back to the police station. "You're lucky I'm a fast runner…" I grumbled as he parked the car, following Alfred inside as he dragged the man inside.

"Francis take this one to the cells." Alfred handed the man to the Frenchman, Francis leading the man down the hall.

"Nice catch Alfred." The German smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Actually Ludwig, August caught him." Alfred chuckled, the German looking at me in surprise.

"First day and she brought down a criminal by herself? That's awesome!" A Prussian man sitting at a table laughed, the Spaniard next to him smiling at me. Francis came back, sitting on the other side of the Prussian.

"Well that's all you had to do today, aru." A Chinese man said, looking up from the counter he was sitting at. We nodded, walking out to Alfred's car. We both got in, remaining silent as we drove home. Weh new parked the car I ran inside, bolting into the bathroom and taking off my uniform. I tossed on a black tank top and some pants, walking out into the living room.

"Thank god we're home." I stretched, sitting down next to Alfred. He stared up at the horror movie, clenching the throw pillow in fear. I snickered, getting up and walking behind the couch silently. I pulled my hair in front of my face, making a crackling sound with my throat. I reached my hands onto his shoulders, moving them down his well-toned chest. He screamed, scrambling around and falling off the couch. I started laughing as I fixed my hair, leaning against the couch for support.

"Haha very funny." He grumbled sarcastically, getting back onto his feet. "Shit there's popcorn everywhere!" He looked at the popcorn filled couch, frowning as my laughing came to an end.

"I guess I'm sleeping in your bed then." I sighed, turning off the TV.

"Where are you going?" He glanced up at me from the couch as I walked into his room, dusting the couch off as best as he could.

"I'm going to bed." I curled up beneath his American flag blanket, snuggling into his American flag pillow.

"Wait for me!" He turned off all the lights, closing the bedroom door. I closed my eyes, the bed shaking violently as Alfred leapt onto the spot next to me.

"What the fuck?!" I sat up, glaring at him. He nuzzled into the spot next to me, his back facing me. I sighed, laying back down and snatching the blanket over me.

"Hey give me some of the blanket." He grumbled, tugging at the blanket. I shook my head, curling up tighter. "Fine then." He unwrapped the blanket from behind me, draping his arms around me and covering us both with the blanket.

"What the hell are you doing?" I glared at the blanket, Alfred adjusting himself into a better spot. His arm reached over to the end table, his glasses getting set down.

"Sharing the blanket." He mumbled, his breaths tickling my ear. I closed my eyes with a sigh, feeling his warmth around me. I fell asleep, allowing the colorful dream to cloud my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Sup guys! :D It's PyroPhantom123… So abo ut the color police story it's kinda lik e a Color Police X Reader o-o my laptop was really laggy when I made this so it said Canada, America, and China by accid ent. So yeah ;-; I wrote this in first p erson as me as the character .-. But you can do whatever you want to it when you read. I'm really sorry for the mix up t hough! D: *Bows repeatedly* Anyways I'll stick to the update once a week deal th at I made. Feel free to leave a review a nd give me a couple requests for what to write and I'll try and get around to it ^-^ Sorry again for the mix up.


	4. Sorry For The Inconvenience

Author's note:

^-^ Hello all you wonderful people who bother to read my stuff! I kind of discontinued Color Police due to the lack of ideas and motivation ^-^' I've just been really busy lately with people and work and it's just a lot to deal with =-= So, to make it up to all you wonderful readers, I will be accepting a request that I can actually do… well… legitimately… I hope… but yeah! :D Leave a little review and I'll get started as soon as I can! I will in fact keep track of everything this time since I'm a lot more organized now than I was back then :3 Thanks again!


End file.
